Just Beyond My Gaze
by Insanity'on'sale
Summary: "There is nothing I can do for him, it is too late to alter his fate. He walks with ghosts…..," Itachi said"  There's something haunting Naruto, something he isn't seeing, something that's always there. It's just beyond his gaze.


Just Beyond My GazeDisclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**AN: First I'd like to start off with a little explanatory note to my readers. I know that over the past two years I've started many stories that I simply couldn't finish because my heart wasn't in them. I understand the disappointment that comes with that and I also understand how unfair it is to you and that is why I am determined to finish this story. It's a wonderful idea and I'd love for you all to give me some feedback. So without further commentary, I give you Ch. 1 **_**Ignorance In Your Eyes**_

There was a certain presence in the house, this much Naruto couldn't deny. At twenty-six, Naruto was far from superstitious but there was _something _in his house. He'd felt it the very first day he'd moved in and now, a month later, the feeling had only intensified.

It was a large house, by all standards a mansion. But Naruto was starting to regret his decision to move into it.

After Baa-chan retired and made him head of the company, Naruto had found himself raking in more money than he knew what to do with. He'd bought himself a new car but that barely chipped off a piece of the large rock now sitting prettily in his bank account. So he'd decided to buy a house.

Sure, the apartment he had been living in was nice and he'd had plenty of good times there but a house would be all his own. Sasuke and his adorable son Satoru had graciously agreed, _**(been tormented by one incredibly bouncing blonde until they said yes)**_, to go house shopping with him.

As luck would have it, they had found a rather a house for sale a little over twenty minutes away from the Uchiha mansion. The price had been so low that Naruto immediately jumped on it. When he'd asked the seller about the low price, the man had sheepishly scratched his head and said something about superstitious people spreading rumors. At the time, Naruto had thought, "Their loss, my gain." Now, however, he wasn't too sure he wanted whatever it was he gained when he bought this house.

Before he could even start packing up his things in his former apartment, Sasuke had come over with Satoru and a large file in tow. The look on his face should have told Naruto right then and there that moving into the house was a bad idea.

***FLASHBACK TIME***

_*Knock Knock*_

_Naruto looked up from the box he was currently stuffing clothes into at the sound of someone knocking on his door. When the person knocked again, Naruto moved out of his bedroom and down the hall to the front door. He looked out of the peephole to see the two Uchihas standing at his door and couldn't help thinking how cute they looked together. _

_He unlocked the door and stepped back to allow them in. "Hey Sasuke, Satoru! Did you guys come to help me pack?" Naruto couldn't think of any other reason they would randomly stop by, but this was Sasuke. Mr. Unpredictable could be up to __**anything.**_

"_No. We came by to show you this," Sasuke said, handing Naruto the thick vanilla folder he was carrying. Naruto began flipping through the folder while he moved subconsciously into the living room. After shutting the door behind them, Sasuke and Satoru followed._

_Naruto plopped down unto a recliner while the Uchiha duo took the couch across from him. Naruto wasn't really paying attention to text in the folder, just the pictures. One black and white picture made him pause in the act of flipping and his hand settled on the page. _

_In the picture there was a family, or what Naruto could only guess was a family, standing in front of the house Naruto had just bought. There was a father, a tall man with dark, cold eyes. Naruto wouldn't have liked to have had that man as his father. But what did he, an orphan, know of fathers? Or parents, for that matter…._

_The thought made Naruto smile bleakly._

_It wasn't the father that had made him pause though. It was the children, specifically the youngest of the three. The oldest child was a female. A girl who couldn't have been more than eleven years old with lightly colored hair that looked white in the black and white photo. She was smirking and had an arm thrown around the middle child. A boy who looked to be only a year or two younger than the girl with hair as dark as the father's, a wide smile, and laughing eyes stood comfortably under his sister's arm. But the third child….._

_He was pretty short, maybe six or seven years old and he stood at least two feet away from the rest of his family. He had eyes that were slitted like a cat and his little mouth was turned down in a frown. Where the other two children looked happy and carefree, this one looked sad and alone…_

_Naruto stared at the picture a moment before plopping the folder, still open to the picture, on the table between the recliner and the couch. _

"_Okay Sasuke, I give. What am I looking at here, buddy?"_

_Sasuke took a quick look at the picture Naruto had stopped on before gazing back at him. "You're looking at a history of Sabaku Manor. This is a picture of the Sabakus, the original owners of the house. The man in this picture was Hachiro Sabaku and those are his three children Temari, Kankuro, and… Gaara."_

"_Ok….," Naruto said, still not understanding where this conversation was going and also wondering what he was going to eat for breakfast. _

"_Naruto, I really don't think that you should move into that house. I decided to do a little bit of research and you wouldn't believe the shit that came up. Notice how there isn't a mother in the photo? That's because she died giving birth to the third son. The investigator said her death ripped the family apart," Sasuke said._

"_Sasuke…plenty of people don't have parents. I think that's something we both know very well," Naruto said with a sad smile. _

"_That's not all, Naruto," Sasuke said, completely ignoring Naruto's comment. "Hachiro blamed Gaara for the death of his wife, Karura. Twelve years after this photo was taken, Hachiro stabbed Gaara six times and locked his body in the attic. The neighbors said they could hear the boy screaming at the top of his lungs. Hachiro committed suicide before the police arrived on the scene. Naruto, there are plenty of places you could live. I mean, you could stay with Satoru and me until we find you another house. I just don't think you should move into this house.. Naruto? Naruto.….NARUTO!"_

Naruto, who had scooped Satoru up in his arms and was placing kisses all over his face while saying how much he looked like a little chibi Sasuke, paused and stared up at an angry Sasuke. "Look Sasuke, I've already bought the house. I'm not going to just put it back on the market because my wittle Sasuke-kun is afraid of a ghost in the attic."

"_Naruto this isn't a joke! You haven't even let anyone in to inspect the house, you have no idea what could be living in there! Or worse, what could be __**dead**__ in there!"_

"_Awh Sasuke, I completely understand now. You've been listening to Itachi talk about that voodoo shit, haven't you?" Naruto said in a mocking voice and smirked when a light tinge of pink across his cheeks gave Sasuke away._

"_Satoru-kun, if your daddy asks you for any of your blood lock yourself in your room and call the police," Naruto said to the little boy whose eyes narrowed before he reached up with his small hands and pinched Naruto's cheeks, hard._

"_Naruto-oji, you should listen to my Papa. Both Itachi-oji and Papa say that you're a blonde baka who can't take care of himself," Satoru said with such a blank expression that it was a credit to the Uchiha name. _

_Naruto stared open mouthed at the little boy in his arms before shooting a murderous glance at Sasuke who was trying very hard to hide the smirk on his face and failing miserably. _

"_Come on Satoru, if Naruto wants to die in his new house then we'll just have to make sure the funeral director puts him in his favorite orange suit," Sasuke said while taking his son into his arms and still laughing at Naruto's face._

***END FLASHBACK***

So now, Naruto was all alone in his creepy new house. Strange things were happening everyday and he just couldn't figure it out. The first day he had moved in he'd placed two small jade figurines of a fox and a tanuki on his bedside table. He awoke the next morning with his figurines nowhere to be found.

The next day Naruto was setting things up in a large room that he was going to use as a piano room when his cat had started to freak him out. The vividly orange feline had sat itself upon the piano and had its red eyes focused on one spot. Naruto had waved his hand in front of Kyubbi's eyes but it had remained motionless, staring at that one spot. Naruto had knelt in front him and opened his arms calling softly, "Kyuubi….come' ere. What's wrong with you crazy cat?" Kyuubi had narrowed his eyes at the spot but had slinked over to Naruto's arms and allowed himself to be carried from the room.

And just earlier today, Naruto had walked past a mirror and had sworn he'd seen someone standing there. When he had backtracked and did a double take, gaping at himself like the idiot he was known for being, there had been nothing but himself filling the confines of the mirror.

It was all….strange, very strange indeed. Naruto didn't know if he could stand being in the house by himself much longer, he needed some good ole non-creepy company.

As if on cue, his phone rang. Naruto grinned when he saw who the caller was.

"**Hello darling, I've missed you terribly.**"

"_**Naruto, you're such an idiot**_," came Sasuke's reply.

"**Haha, what's up Sasu-chan**?"

"_**I need you to do me a favor….**_"

"**Oh shit Sasuke, the last time you asked me for a favor we ended up in Mexico burying a body**."

"_**God, it was one body in a secluded area and no one saw! Just shut up and listen to me….**_"

"**Fine, I'm listening."** Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's nonchalant tone about the incident that had left him with nightmares for months.

"_**I need you to watch Satoru for a week. I'm going away on a business trip and the last time I left him with Itachi he tried to perform a voodoo ritual on him**__._"

Naruto's world seemed to brighten as he realized that he wouldn't be alone in his creepy new house for an entire week!

"**Of course I'll do it**!"

"_**Good**__." _

_**Click.**_

Ugh, that was just like Sasuke to hang up without saying thank you or goodbye. HOW RUDE!

"Satoru, pleeeeeeeeease? It's only for a week! Don't you love me anymore? Wouldn't you rather spend the week with me than with Itachi while your dad is away?" Naruto questioned the little boy across from him.

Satoru, who was paying more attention to the steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of him than the pouting blonde, had no intention of staying with his Itachi-oji while his father was gone. It was simply a matter of making Naruto-oji _**think**_ he was.

His Itachi-oji, as his father to blandly put it, was a nutter and he scared the shit of out of Satoru. There was no way in hell he would be spend a whole _**week**_ with him while his father was away. _**But**_ if his Naruto-oji thought he was considering, he would most likely try to bribe him into staying with him because it seemed as if the blonde couldn't get enough of Satoru. All Satoru had to do was wait….

_Three….._

_Two….._

_One….._

"Ok Satoru, how about if you come stay with me instead I'll take you shopping at that game store you like," Naruto said.

"And?" was the reply he got.

"And I'll take you to ice skating."

"And?"

"And we can make my famous cake together."

"And?"

"And I'll keep Sakura away from the house."

Now Satoru finally put down his hot chocolate and looked up at the blonde. A Sakura free week was something that he definitely would not pass up. The annoying whore had been around his dad for as long as he could remember. She even tried to get Satoru to call her _**mommy**_. Satoru shuddered just at the thought of that.

"Deal," the little boy answered.

Naruto studied the little boy across from him. Even after six years it still failed to not shock Naruto how much Satoru looked like a miniature Sasuke.

His midnight black hair had the same bluish tint as Sasuke's and God knew the little boy avoided the sun like the plague so his skin was just as pail as Sasuke's too. The snootiness of his attitude was to be expected; Naruto had learned that it was something all Uchihas were genetically tied to.

"Naruto-oji…I want that German chocolate cake over there," Satoru said, eyeing a piece of a cake that Naruto was sure was as big as his head.

But Uchihas always got what they wanted…..

Naruto sighed as he signaled the waitress over.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as an excited blond blur bounced around the room as he and Satoru packed for Satoru's week with said blonde.

"Satoru, we're going to have sooooo much fun!" Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"We can stay up late and eat lots of sugar!

"Naruto."

"We can play all the video games you want and you can spend time with my cat, Kyuubi!

"NARUTO! Shut the fuck up and sit down or so help me Kami-sama, I will call Itachi in here and you know how much he _**enjoys**_ your company," Sasuke yelled at the blonde who was giving him a massive headache.

"Sasu-chan, why are you so mean to me? I just want to looooooooooove you!," Naruto said while glomping a highly annoyed Sasuke.

Satoru giggled at the behavior he had come to expect from his papa and his Naruto-oji.

"You'd better behave Naruto-oji, or Itachi-oji will come and touch you in your special place, you know he loves the way scream and hide behind my Papa," Satoru said with the upfront honesty that only children seem able to manage.

Naruto immediately froze with his lips inches away from a wildly thrashing Sasuke's face as he thought of Itachi slithering into the room and trying to molest him.

"You're right Satoru, best to be vigilant at all times. Itachi is a big a creeper as they come," Naruto said as he released Sasuke and placed himself in direct view of the only entrance to Satoru's room.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I thought you enjoyed my company. How your words have wounded me. Shall I return the favor and wound you?" Itachi said from directly behind Naruto, letting his breath ghost over the shell of Naruto's ear.

Naruto let out a startled scream and dashed behind Sasuke who was choking on his own laughter.

"O-oh he-ello there I-itachi. I uh, didn't here you c-come in," Naruto said shakily while peeking out from behind Sasuke.

"Oh and I suppose you would rather I not have come in at all? Well luckily for you I didn't come to see you. I came to bid Satoru farewell since he too prefers not to be in my company," Itachi said with a fake pout.

Sasuke _**Hmmphed **_at his brother's dramatics, Satoru just let out a shrug as if to say he really didn't care if his uncle knew the he was terrified to be alone with him.

"Satoru, I have to give you something to keep you safe while you're away," Itachi said smoothly.

Satoru gave him a confused look and tilted his head cutely. "But Itachi-oji, Naruto-oji would never hurt me and he's big enough to keep anything else from hurting me either."

Itachi moved so that he was in front of Satoru and bent down until he was eye level with the child, placing a hand on his hand. Despite what anyone thought he loved Satoru and would do anything for him. "I would peel and skewer Naruto if I ever had any doubt that he might hurt you and I do not argue that he could protect you from almost anything that is _**physical,**_ but what I speak of takes no form of flesh and blood and yet must be cautioned against all the same." Itachi twirled a lock Satoru's bluish black hair around his finger, oh how he reminded Itachi of Sasuke when Sasuke had been that age. A small smile graced his perfect lips at the thought.

"Take this Satoru and do not take it off once while you are at Naruto's house, it will protect you from what he cannot. And whatever you do, do not open it," Itachi said gravely as he placed a small gray pouch on intricately braided black and silver yarn around Satoru's neck.

Naruto was thoroughly confused with Itachi's stranger than usual behavior. Sasuke's eyes glinted, appearing red for a split second but he made no move to halt Itachi's proceedings.

"Itachi-oji, shouldn't you make one for Naruto-oji too?" Satoru asked, examining the pouch and the yarn that he thought was pretty.

"Naruto is a baka who did not heed the warning I told Sasuke to pass along. He is already tied to that house and even now I can smell the supernatural on him. There is nothing I can do for him, it is too late to alter his fate. He walks with ghosts…..," Itachi said shooting Naruto a steely look over his shoulder.

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine.

"What are you talking about Itachi?"

"What's who talking about?" Itachi asked.

"You! You were just mumbling about ghosts!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ghosts? Oh dear, I didn't know we were going to have company. I'd better go buy snacks." And with that, Itachi swept from the room leaving behind a gaping Naruto, an oblivious Satoru, and a frowning Sasuke.

**A/N: Woot for 3,000 words. My goal is to keep every chapter as long as or longer than the one preceding it. I really had to try to get this all out and I know it's not perfect but just R&R and let me know what you guys think ok? Authors only write for the fans. 3 ;)**


End file.
